mvwfandomcom-20200213-history
Match 000005
Category:MatchesCategory:Title Matches Combatants 'Excellent' Xavier Cross vs 'Sensational' Seth Greeley Match Text March 9, 1978 National Guard Armory Tupelo, MS Xavier and Seth come into the ring. Littleton climbs into the ring with the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, your main event of the evening is upon us," Littleton says. "This match is set for one fall with a sixty-minute time limit. It is for the Mississippi State Heavyweight Title." The crowd cheers. "The referee for this match is Tom Jackson." "Introducing first, from Oxford, MS, weighing 257 pounds, standing 6'2", here is 'Excellent' Xavier Cross!!" The crowd cheers. "His opponent, from Starkville, MS, weighing 236 pounds, standing 5'11", is 'Sensational' Seth Greeley!" The crowd cheers again. Xavier, Seth and Jackson come to the center of the ring. Jackson gives both wrestlers instructions and checks both men for weapons. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, he calls for the bell. The wrestlers lock up. Xavier gains the upperhand and places Seth in a headlock. Seth staggers as Xavier grinds away on the headlock. Jackson checks the hold. Seth pulls Xavier's hair. Jackson makes Seth release his fist. Xavier releases the headlock and kicks Seth in the stomach. Xavier throws him outside the ring. Seth immediately jumps back on the ring apron only to be knocked back off by a running back elbow from Xavier. Xavier climbs out of the ring. Seth greets him with a fist to the midsection. Seth goes to slam Xavier's head into the guardrail, but Xavier blocks him. Xavier buries a kneelift into Seth's stomach. Jackson tells both wrestlers to get back into the ring. Xavier throws Seth back into the ring. Seth runs into the opposite ropes and nails Xavier with a flying forearm as he climbs onto the ring apron. Seth goes to slingshot himself over the top rope, but Jackson stops him. Seth starts to argue with Jackson. Xavier grabs Seth's ankle and pulls him back out of the ring. Xavier whips him into the guardrail and rolls back into the ring. Jackson backs Xavier into the middle of the ring as Seth re-enters the ring. The two lock up again. Xavier whips him into the ropes. Seth ducks a clothesline and comes off the ropes with a flying body press. Xavier catches him and drops him across his knee in a backbreaker. Xavier grabs Seth's feet and catapults him into the turnbuckle. Xavier charges the corner, but Seth moves out of the way. Seth hops onto the middle turnbuckle and drives a knee into Xavier' shoulder. Seth bounces off the ropes with an elbowdrop to the back of Xavier' head. Seth wraps Xavier' arm behind his back in a hammerlock. Seth methodically drops three knees on Xavier' shoulder. Seth then pulls Xavier by the arm to the edge of the ring. He drapes the arm over the bottom rope and drops a leg across his shoulder. Jackson warns him to get back in the ring. Seth brings Xavier back to his feet. Xavier drops to the mat, snapping Seth's arm over the top rope. Xavier buries a shoulder into his midsection and brings him back into the ring. Xavier whips him across the ring and levels him with a vicious clothesline. Xavier runs into the side ropes. Seth drops flat to the mat. Xavier skips over him. Seth gets to his feet, but Xavier takes him down with a shoulder tackle. Seth tumbles out of the ring. Xavier goes to climb out of hte ring, but Jackson stops him. Seth slides a chair into the ring behind Jackson. Jackson begins to count once Xavier backs away from the ropes. Seth enters the ring at seven. Seth charges Xavier, but Xavier whips him into the turnbuckle. Seth staggers out and Xavier whips him right into Jackson. Jackson falls out of the ring. Seth grabs the chair. Xavier kicks him in the stomach, causing the chair to fly out of his hand. Xavier whips him into the turnbuckle. Seth hits the mat hard, but he starts to crawl toward the chair. Xavier plants his face on top of the chair with a legdrop. Seth rolls over, busted open. Jackson climbs back into the ring as Xavier kicks the chair out of the ring. Xavier goes to pick Seth up, but Seth grabs his trunks and tosses him out of the ring. Jackson goes over to check on Seth. Xavier pulls Seth out of the ring by his leg. Xavier grabs him in a bear hug and drives him backfirst into the edge of the ring. Xavier rolls him into the ring and climbs in immediately after. He lifts Seth up into a suplex, bounces him off the top rope and drill him into the mat with a powerslam. He hooks the leg and Jackson gets down to count ... one ... two ... three! Littleton grabs the microphone and announces to the crowd, "The winner of the match, in a time of 7:39, and NEW Mississippi State Heavyweight Champion is 'Excellent' Xavier Cross!" The crowd cheers loudly.